Abu-abu
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: mimpi itu telah sangat lama hilang. terlalu lama sampai kau tak dapat mengingat apa mimpimu dulu, maupun bagaimana mimpi itu muncul.


_Ini bukan tentang tak mempunyai mimpi_.

_._

_._

_Ini hanyalah tentang mimpi yang sudah lama hilang. Terlalu lama sampai kau tak dapat lagi mengingat tentang apa mimpimu dulu_.

* * *

Disclaimer : **Harvest Moon** and all related characters were all owned by **Natsume Inc**. and all related companies. might contain (some) real-thing-happened. I owned nothing but only the stupidness in my head.

Warn : typo(s), alur cepat—maju mundur, ending gantung, garing, _sinetronic _plot. not even sure where the hell did I get the courage to publish this work.

* * *

**ABU-ABU**  
kier © 2013

a short story dedicated to a short-timed-but-sweet friendship(s)

* * *

.

.

Cerita dongeng bilang, jikalau kau berbuat kebaikan, kesedihan tidak akan mendatangimu terus menerus.

.

.

Kenyataanya, cerita dongeng hanyalah dongeng. Bukan kenyataan.

.

.

Ia terbangun lagi. Mungkin ini yang ketiga kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Diraihnya jam meja yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

_03.42_. _Masih ada waktu untuk kembali tidur_, ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Ditaruhnya lagi jam meja miliknya ke tempat ia meletakkannya semula. Pakaiannya yang lembab oleh keringat membuatnya tak ingin menarik kembali selimutnya. Tetapi kakinya mulai terasa dingin, membuatnya kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain tebal panjang berwarna merah muda itu.

_Bangun pagi_. _Kuharap aku bisa terbangun esok pagi_.

_Semoga_.

-o0o-

_Bodoh_.

Ia meremas tangannya kuat. Telapak tangannya terasa kebas, tertusuk kukunya sendiri yang walaupun tumpul tetap meninggalkan rasa sakit karena belum ia potong pendek. Bibirnya mengatup, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya rahangnya yang mengeraslah yang bisa menjelaskan bahwa keadaanya tidak sedang baik.

Sangat tidak baik.

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana?"

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat. Mengatur napasnya yang mulai berirama cepat agar kembali normal. Rasanya ia ingin memaki semua orang yang ada di sana saat itu juga. Tetapi, meskipun ia memaki, masalah tidak akan mendapat jalan keluar.

Hey, walaupun ia terkesan berantakan, ia termasuk salah satu dari kaum intelek yang memikirkan setiap hal yang dilakukannya matang-matang.

"Claire?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpejam rapat, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Dadanya masih naik turun dengan irama cepat, tanda ia belum berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Melihat keadaannya, lawan bicaranya tak lagi memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Pria muda itu memutuskan untuk balik badan dan meninggalkannya sendirian—memberinya lebih banyak waktu untuk menata emosinya.

"Pangkas saja semuanya. Gantikan dengan tanaman yang baru," katanya singkat.

Pria muda lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat bahu, sadar jawabannya tidak akan berarti banyak—bahkan mungkin malah memperburuk suasana. Ia segera melakukan hal yang diperintahkan gadis itu, dibantu oleh beberapa kawannya yang lain membersihkan ladang yang penuh dengan tanaman sayur yang nyaris mati. Sesekali, pria muda itu melirik gadis bersetelan denim panjang yang telah sibuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan olehnya.

Gadis itu benar-benar tak lagi banyak berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara napasnya yang halus dan suara celana terusannya yang bergesekan satu sama lain saat ia bergerak. Cengiran _random_ yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajahnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan kerutan halus di dahinya dan gigitan kecil di ujung bibirnya. Wajahnya terus tertunduk, membuat rambut kuning lebatnya menutupi hampir seluruh bagian dari wajah itu.

Bukan salahnya? Bisa jadi. Salahnya? Mungkin lebih tepat jika ia menyebutnya seperti itu. Ha, ia bukan masokis yang senang menyakiti diri sendiri, lingkunganlah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Bukan ia mencari perhatian lawan jenis atau minta dikasihani dengan membebankan semua kesalahan pada dirinya, ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan dimana ia terlibat tetapi tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Bukan ia sok jagoan menerima semua kesalahan ditimpakan padanya, ia hanya malas berurusan dengan orang-orang yang berbuat salah tetapi tidak mau disalahkan. Bukan ia sok bertindak seperti laki-laki, ia hanya dididik oleh orang tuanya untuk jadi seperti laki-laki. Ha, ia bukanlah orang yang senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, sekali lagi, lingkunganlah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Claire, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria muda bertopi biru yang tiba-tiba telah berada di sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengangguk, tanpa bersuara—mengangkat wajahnya pun tidak.

"Butuh istirahat?"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu hanya menggeleng, tidak bersuara sedikitpun dan tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Sana pergi," potong gadis itu sembari melakukan gestur mengusir. Pria muda itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang gadis.

Salahnya, oke, salahnya. Salahnya tidak bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan itu sendirian. Ia sendiri tahu, ia tidak dapat memercayai orang lain dengan begitu mudah—bahkan nyaris tidak dapat percaya pada orang lain. Tapi, dengan nekatnya ia menitipkan kebun yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya itu pada orang lain. Ha, salahnya, memang salahnya.

Pria muda bertopi biru itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang gadis. Cukup lama, sampai sang gadis menyadari tatapan sang pria muda. Gadis itu memang membalas tatapan sang pria muda—ya, memang dibalasnya. Hanya saja, balasan itu mungkin terlalu tidak ramah sampai membuat sang pemuda berhenti memandanginya dan kembali mengarahkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan yang disuruh gadis itu padanya.

_Bodoh_.

-o0o-

"Kerja bagus hari ini. Terimakasih," suara lantang gadis itu membubarkan orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan kandang sapi miliknya yang cukup besar. Satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan seorang pria muda bertopi biru dan sang gadis yang masih memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan, senyum itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi kosong di wajah gadis itu.

"Claire?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pria muda yang memanggilnya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Apa?" jawab gadis itu singkat. Pria muda itu memandang gadis dengan tinggi sebatas bahunya itu.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tidak segera menjawab. Ia mengangkat bahunya, masih dengan ekspresi wajah kosong dan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, dengan intonasi seolah kalimatnya belum berakhir.

Pria muda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

-o0o-

Ia selalu benci tempat ini.

Dulu, saat kakeknya masih hidup, ayah dan ibunya pernah mengirimkannya ke sini. Sendirian. Menyuruhnya untuk mengetahui seperti apa kehidupan desa sesungguhnya—bukan kehidupan desa yang indah yang sering ada di lagu anak-anak yang disenandungkan oleh guru taman kanak-kanaknya. Ia memang tidak disuruh bekerja keras untuk memperoleh makan, tapi ia tahu—pada usianya yang kelima—bahwa menjadi petani itu bukan hanya tentang memetik apel, tetapi juga tentang menanam pohon apel dan merawatnya supaya pohon itu dapat terus berbuah.

Ia tahu, dari dulu ia bukanlah orang yang pandai bersosialisasi. Ini bukan cerita dongeng—tetapi ia lebih senang berbicara dengan para sapi dibanding harus bermain dengan anak-anak seumurannya yang membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak. Ia lebih senang berkutat dengan tanaman kakeknya dibanding harus meladeni tante-tante di sekitar perkebunan kakeknya yang penasaran dengan kehidupan di kota. Ia tidak pernah suka berada dalam keramaian—tidak sekalipun ia pernah.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Claire?"

Ia tidak pernah suka orang lain menanyakan kabarnya. Menurutnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang sia-sia—kau tidak pernah ingin oranglain berkata padamu kalau kabarnya saat itu tidak baik, bukan? Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa harinya buruk—tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa kabarnya baik ketika ia baru saja gagal dalam ujian.

"Tidak ada," katanya singkat. Gadis itu hanya memandang lurus ke hutan di seberang pinggir sungai tempatnya duduk saat itu. Tangannya memeluk erat lutut kakinya yang dilipat mendekat ke dadanya.

"Kau tidak berekspresi."

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tersenyum, dan aku tertawa."

"Kau tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Dan kau tidak benar-benar tertawa."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Apa pedulimu?" ujarnya, masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan, senyum itu berubah—bukan senyuman kecil manis lagi yang berada di sana, melainkan senyuman sinis tanda meremehkan.

.

_Ya, apa pedulimu_…

.

"Aku peduli, Claire…"

.

_Kenapa kau harus peduli_…

.

"Karena aku temanmu."

Ia selalu benci dengan orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka teman. Mereka bertindak seolah mereka tahu segalanya walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka berlaku seolah mereka peduli padahal mereka tidak pernah mengerti.

"Kau tidak pernah berekspresi. Tidak sejak pertama kali kau kembali ke desa ini."

Ia tak pernah suka tempat ini. Membayangkan untuk kembali ke sini setelah masa liburannya pun ia tidak pernah. Bukan berarti ia lebih suka berada di kota dibanding desa kecil, ia hanya tidak suka desa ini.

Lantas, mengapa ia memilih untuk kembali ke sini?

"Bagaimana aku harus berekspresi?" kata gadis itu, entah bertanya atau menyatakan. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan, ke hutan di seberang tepi sungai tempatnya duduk dengan pemuda itu saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bermimpi?"

.

_Ha. Mimpi katanya_.

.

"Manusia tidak mungkin tidak memiliki mimpi—meskipun tidak semuanya dapat diingat, tetapi setiap orang pasti memiliki setidaknya satu impian."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Mimpi itu membuatmu dapat merasa. Sehingga kau dapat berekspresi tanpa dapat kau kendalikan," pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "kau tidak memiliki mimpi?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang melupakan mimpi?"

"Ya, melupakan mimpi itu wajar, karena seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, impian akan terkubur dengan impian lainnya…"

"Apa kau tahu tentang melupakan mimpi?" potong gadis itu, mengulangi perkataannya yang sebelumnya. Pandangannya masih menerawang jauh, lurus ke arah hutan di seberang tepi sungai tempatnya duduk saat ini.

Ia selalu benci tempat ini. Bukan inginnya untuk kembali ke sini, ke tempat yang paling tidak diinginkannya untuk didatangi kembali. Di sinilah, ia untuk pertama kalinya mengerti bahwa tidak semua perkataan orangtuanya dapat ia percayai. Orangtuanya bukannya menyuruhnya untuk memelajari kehidupan di desa, ia hanya dikirim ke desa supaya orangtuanya dapat berpisah tanpa adanya jeritan tangis dari dirinya yang tentu saja akan mengganggu. Sekembalinya ia dari desa itu, ia harus—dipaksa—untuk memanggil dua orang laki-laki dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

Ia tak pernah suka tempat ini. Ketika ia akhirnya belajar untuk kembali menerima bahwa tidak semua perkataan yang orang lain katakan padanya adalah suatu kebohongan, kekasihnya pergi ke desa tempat dulu kakeknya tinggal. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sebelum pemuda itu kembali mendatanginya dan meminta maaf padanya sembari menyerahkan sepucuk amplop berwarna putih gading bertuliskan dua nama yang diukir dengan tinta emas. Ia tak mendengarkan seluruh gumaman pemuda itu selain sesuatu tentang maaf, sulit dan menikah.

Pria muda itu menggeleng. "Kau tidak melupakan mimpimu, Claire. Kau tidak punya mimpi."

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Lucu, mungkin lucu baginya mendengar orang lain menyebutnya tidak punya mimpi. Pria muda itu sendiri yang bilang setiap manusia pasti punya mimpi—dan wajar bagi seorang manusia untuk melupakannya, karena mereka adalah manusia yang punya keterbatasan memori.

"Aku pernah punya mimpi…"

.

_Ia pernah punya mimpi_.

_Pernah_.

.

"Lalu?"

"Sebelum aku sadar, mimpi itu telah hilang."

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, sembari tersenyum. "Mungkin, mimpi itu sudah hilang terlalu lama. Terlalu lama hingga kau tak lagi bisa mengingat, tentang apa mimpimu dulu. Yang tersisa hanyalah ingatan bahwa aku dulu seperti manusia pada umumnya, bahwa aku dulu pernah memiliki sebuah mimpi…"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

.

_Ya, bagaimana bisa?_

.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, bukan kau yang mengendalikan otakmu, bukan kau yang memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Kau hanya bisa melakukan tindakan preventif, kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu."

Pria muda itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

.

Ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya untuk berlaku layaknya para tokoh protagonis dalam cerita-cerita dongeng yang sering dibacakan ibunya sebelum ia pergi tidur. Ia selalu mengumbar senyum pada semua orang tiap kali ia diajak untuk bergabung pada keramaian meskipun ia tidak suka. Ia selalu menjawab pertanyaan tante-tante yang penasaran dengan dirinya meskipun ia benci wangi mereka yang menyengat. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak mudah marah meskipun ia diejek karena nama belakangnya yang aneh. Ia tidak pernah membantah meskipun orangtuanya selalu mengambil keputusan untuk dirinya tanpa meminta pendapatnya. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh pada orang tuanya bahwa ia tidak sanggup mengikuti seluruh kursus yang diperintahkan padanya karena ia tidak secerdas yang mereka bayangkan.

Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang selalu menuruti perintah yang diberikan padanya. Ia pikir jika ia hidup dengan baik, kehidupan juga akan memberikan respon positif padanya. Kemudian ia tumbuh cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa cerita dongeng hanyalah karangan belaka. Kehidupan tidak akan pernah berjalan layaknya cerita dongeng yang selalu berakhir indah.

_Kau tidak berekspresi, Claire_.

Meskipun untuk pertama kalinya seseorang berkata seperti itu padanya, ia tidak terkejut. Ya—iya tidak terkejut mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berekspresi meskipun ia tertawa dan menangis. Suatu hari ia punya cukup waktu untuk melihat dirinya sendiri dan menyadari ada yang janggal pada dirinya.

Ia tak lagi dapat merasa.

Dan ia tak lagi punya mimipi untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang pria muda.

"Kenapa kau kembali, Claire?"

.

_Kenapa kau kembali, Claire_?

Ya—kenapa kau kembali.

Bukannya katamu kau benci tempat ini? Bukankah katamu kau tidak pernah suka berada di sini?

Lantas mengapa kau kembali ke tempat ini—ke desa yang paling kau benci?

.

"Tidak tahu."

.

_Karena aku ingin tahu apakah kehidupan dapat berlaku lebih kejam lagi daripada yang telah dilakukannya padaku_.

.

"Kau berubah, Claire."

"Kau jadi banyak omong, Gray."

"Claire…"

"Ini bukan tentang aku yang tak lagi berekspresi, Gray. Ini tentang bagaimana kau tahu aku tak lagi berekspresi. Darimana kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar tertawa, atau tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Kau bukan aku, yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan."

Pria muda itu terdiam sebentar. "Kalau ini tentang Mary, aku minta maaf."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Ini bukan tentang Mary. Sudah kukatakan, ini tentang mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Gray."

Pria muda itu tertunduk. Selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara aliran air yang mengalir di sungai dekat tempat mereka berdua duduk dan desiran angin malam yang semakin malam semakin terasa dingin.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan istirahat terlebih dahulu. Selamat malam, Gray," ujar gadis itu sembari membersihkan bagian belakang celana denimnya yang terkena tanah tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Selamat malam, Claire," jawab sang pemuda, yang diikuti dengan suara pelan pintu kayu yang ditutup oleh sang empunya.

.

_Ya—mengapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu_?

.

-o0o-

Setelah memastikan pintunya sudah terkunci rapat, gadis berambut kuning tebal itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidurnya yang berwarna biru gelap tanpa motif. Ia segera naik ke atas ranjang tanpa memedulikan aturan orangtuanya tentang mencuci kaki dan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian perutnya dan meraih sebuah amplop dari laci meja di samping kasurnya.

Amplop berwarna putih gading dengan dua nama diukir dengan tinta emas di atasnya yang tak pernah terbuka segelnya.

Ujung bibir mungil gadis itu tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil sarat makna. Perlahan-lahan, bibir itu melafalkan kedua nama yang tercetak di amplop yang berada di tangannya.

_Mary & Gray_.

Bibir itu kembali tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini disertai dengan dengusan pelan yang tak begitu jelas terdengar. Puas memandangi, gadis itu kembali meletakkan kembali amplop putih gading pada tempatnya tadi mengambil. Diatas selembar potret dirinya dengan seorang pemuda bertopi biru yang berbingkai kayu.

.

_Kau berubah, Claire_.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

.

_Ya—mengapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu_?

* * *

**ABU-ABU**

* * *

**sedikit curahan hati **yang mungkin akan mengundang keinginan untuk menendang. apapun.

Okei, saya akui, ini fic paling abu-abu dari sekian fic abu-abu yang saya bikin HAHAHA gimana dong habisnya kalo saya jelasin ntar malah kurang dapet abu-abunya /apasih/ yaa, saya masih belum _move on_ dari genre seperti ini dan kesalahan typo sebanyak ini, walaupun tadinya niat bikin _happy-end _kazuhei, akhirnya malah balik lagi jadi kaya beginian hiks tidak berguna memang /nangisdipojokan/

Anyway, buat yang merasa bagian kehidupannya dicomot terus tiba-tiba muncul ada disini, SAYA UDAH MASUKIN DISCLAIMER YAA ngga ada nanya-nanya 'ini cerita gue bukan ya?' kalo ngerasa ya berarti iya, kalo engga ya berarti engga okesip. /introvertbeneran/

comments, critics, and reviews are welcomed.

smile, dream, and love  
k.

p.s.: saya mungkin semi-hiatus, atau hiatus? ngga tau deh, internet disini alay mati-nyala-mati-nyala /curhat/ /nasibanakkos/ maafkan kalo jadi jarang berkontribusi, bukannya saya ingin hiks


End file.
